Weld operators and welding robot equipped with conventional optical cameras suffer from obscured vision in a harsh arc welding environment. The sharp light intensity contrast of welding arc and surroundings make it difficult to see the seam, electrode placement within the seam, torch and travel angles, liquid weld puddle shape and position, and finished weld size and position with good clarity. The problem is compounded with excessive fume and spatter conditions of certain wire, gas and welding processes.
Laser scanners overcome the arc brightness and fume obstruction but suffer from high cost and limited field of view, and are typically used for seam finding and tracking applications.